Heretofore, in the manufacture of picker sticks in one particular process wooden blanks are sawed from substantially square laminated pallets. The blanks were then fed individually into a saw for sawing them into the proper length. It is important that these blanks be fed to the spaced rotating saw blades mechanically so as to positively hold the blanks while being sawed so as to prevent them from being accidentally thrown from the saw. Heretofore, this has required a worker to manually feed the blanks coming out of an end trimmer into the saw.